Talk:Inaros/@comment-86.140.231.67-20160309191005/@comment-25250315-20160310015236
As a very avid Chroma player and after testing Inaros I would have to dissagree with Chroma being better. Have you Chroma, Val, Frost ect I poured 4-5 forma on each of them bring the best. Now building all three of them naturally will get them buitl for big situations but building for high defense make their move kits fall off especially with Chroma Val just doesn't die so tankyness is out as Tanking is getting hit and brushing them off like a feather not just saying fuck you to every bullet even null bubble around you. She is just their to keep everyone up and running by being aggro chick to draw any and all fire. Frost's set doesn't scale towards end game. 1 pretty bleh and waste of energy. 2 good damage and mostly for slow but other than that nothing. 3 is his only survival thing and once the enemies just bust the globe with a rocket or some shit he is useless. 4 armor reduct is good but most just have puncture weapons which easily work through armor if built right. Chroma kit helps him all around. If built right his 2 & 3 get him quite far but catchs are made. Getting hit for 3 could get risky high level as some enemies can one hit shield 800 or lower. 2 has slow cast animations and puttin on natural talent will just kind put a useless aspect to his build. 4 most use that to just get everyone away or give you breathing room to revive a teammate in a mobbed area. Thought most put armor mods a better build focusing on keeping the other moves up for time, low cost, and high effectiveness I say benefits him more. Inaros on the other hand scale way into late game. His 1 opens enemies to a Stealh Finisher state by which a Stealth Finisher performed on them ignores everything and hits straight health without mitigation pretty fucking epic. His 2 allows for a heal and with that a heal where you are invincible for the time AND allow acces to by teammates. So boom on guy on the ground allow a good heal/ breather help. His 3 well it doesn't do much seems to be working for me as a "Oh-shit-I-actually-might-die-" move to get everything away thought with Rage it it fun to spin through survival crowds for minutes at a time. His four makes him god tank he can put on armor,albiet on sacrifice of his health pool, then turn fling a 1 and finish kill and lifesteal a crowd to get it all back. Naturely you want to cast this when not in a big crowded of enemies or large units so then you can come back to them to lifesteal. Ontop of that his passive makes it where if picking the right target brings him back from bleed-out , DE pretty much brought the god-aspect first on Syndicate secondary nerf it a bit and throw it in a passive alreayd awesomely good. Val's passive can't talk shit since she shouldn't be off the ground unless swinging away from a crowd like a bitch as she doesn't have enough nrg for 4. Frost's passive is useless as you shouldn't be having melee unit in range less a loki troll is on your team and does nothing but 4 spam. Chroma well it not a really pretty passive more like a in-game add on to his moves not himself. Inaros is made from a god for a reason, he won't die to easily and even then it won't be for long.